


Losing You

by samwitchy



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwitchy/pseuds/samwitchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PBG woke up Hana in the middle of the night, due to many distressing thoughts and dreams that have been keeping him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written using a Tumblr prompt, with the quote, "My nightmares are usually about losing you."

Hana knew when she started dating PBG she would have to keep track of his strange sleep schedule. Ever since the incident before the tournament, she knew occasionally she had to give a little more than a gentle reminder to get him to sleep.  She loved how passionate he was about things and all the work he put into it, but sleep was important. Something bad always happened with a constantly sleepy PBG.

So when PBG appeared at the door of Hana's room in the middle of the night, she found it concerning.

"PBG...is everything alright?" Hana asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eye. She looked at PBG, trying to assess the situation. PBG, flushed and out of breath, was still in his pajama bottoms and the only thing he bothered putting on was his jacket and his shoes. He seemed to barely think about running over to her dorm room at night.

PBG stood staring at Hana for a couple seconds, then shook his head and mumbled, "Yeah, yeah, everything's...fine. Fine. Yeah, I'm fine." Hana cocked an eyebrow in question. He certainly didn’t look fine, if anything, he looked spooked. "I just wanted...to check on you. I had a bad feeling about something." He brushed his hair out of his eyes and gave a forced small smile, trying to reassure her.

Hana’s tired face softened and filled with concern. “Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it? Nothing’s up at all?”

PBG sighed, as his smile faded and he ran a hand through his disheveled hair. “It’s just that--well, it’s--can we take a walk? I...haven’t been sleeping well, and I think talking and walking out with you will help.”

Hana agreed and put on her shoes to go out. The night air was cool against her warm skin and the quiet, calmness of night seemed to hush some concerning thoughts. As they walked, she noticed a large amount of fidgeting and a lot of nervous tension from PBG. His hands were constantly in and out of his jacket pockets and a strange expression was on his face. His heavy breath and his sleepless wide eyes caused Hana’s worry to grow. Was he... _scared_?

They continued walking in silence for a time until they reached a nearby tree. Sick of the silence and feeling tired again, Hana sat down against the tree.

“Hey PBG, come over here.” She ushered PBG over with a hand. As he sat down, Hana gave a quick kiss on PBG’s cheek and laid her sleepy head on his shoulder, feeling somewhat warmer and cuddly now, hoping to make him feel the same. He returned a kiss and rested his head on the top of her head wrapping a warm arm around her.

Hana, still wanting to console her boyfriend, softly asked, “I understand if you don’t want to tell me, but has something been bothering you? I can tell you haven't been sleeping well these past few weeks, and I want to make sure you’re okay.”

PBG sighed heavily again, trying to find a way to word his recent feelings. “A lot has been on my mind and I’ve just been thinking about what happened with Luke, you know?”

_“Luke?_ ” Hana’s browed furrowed. Memories about the letters and chaos came rushing back into her head. That was more than almost three months ago, and they’ve all become good friends since then. “But he doesn’t even like me, you know that.”

“I know, but not just Luke. I mean, come on, I’m sure at least half of my friends had a crush on you, and I’m still happy you chose me, but I can’t help but thinking, ‘ _What if Hana was never with me?’_ ” His voice faltered at the question, but he cleared it and continued. “I’ve been thinking too much, lately, Hana, and I’m sorry I worried you. But I can’t help thinking about it and sleeping hasn’t been any help.  My nightmares are usually about losing you. I can’t help but be jealous and think some _better man_ is going to steal your heart.”

Hana’s breathing stopped. She turned to look at him, not sure how to feel. “B-better man? But--”

“I know it sounds stupid, Hana, believe me, I’ve thought that, but you have so many--so many _suitors_ and I can’t--”

“-- _better man?_ PBG who else could be better than my best friend? Who else could I love more than the boy who had my back ever since I was--”

“--I just don’t want to lose you, Hana, I want to be with you all the time and grow old with you and--”

“--I couldn’t have wanted anyone better and sweeter and _PBG, I love you_.”

Those words. Those three little words always seemed to stop both of them in their tracks. The sound of the wind was louder than ever before and the previously soft chirping of crickets was deafening.

Hana grabbed PBG’s hand and looked him in the eye, blinking away the tears that started to prick the back of her eyes. “PBG, please don’t ever think that I could love anyone more than you. _You_ were the one that was sweet enough to buy me a game. _You_ were the one that came to support me when I felt threatened. _You_ are my knight in shining armor.” She blushed and smiled at the memory of the sweet bantering they had a couple months ago. “You have cared for me unconditionally, PBG, and I couldn’t have asked for anyone better. Not Luke. Not Jeff. Not anyone else in Normal Boots. I wanted _you._ ”

At this, PBG pulled Hana into warm, slow kiss. She practically melted into him as their lips touched. As they separated, PBG broke into a small smile, a smile that seemed to light up even at night. “Hana, I love you too. Thank you. I’m sorry--”

Hana moved into cuddle against his chest, as he brought his long arms around her. “You don’t need to be sorry, PBG. Just, _shhh_.”


End file.
